The Tomb Chronicles: Blood Lies
by Genuine Author
Summary: First story of my series "The Tomb Chronicles", this story focuses on four unaccounted vampires who were also trapped in the Tomb in 1864. The Vampires travel to a small town and become entangled in the lives of teens while also encountering their past.


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters or Locations. But I do own all Original Characters and Locations.

"We are linked by blood, and blood is memory without language."  
**Joyce Carol Oates**

Chapter 1

"So, what are we suppose to do now?" Clinton Marshall asked as he paced around the foyer of the old abandoned house.

"How should I know?" Zachariah Thomson said sitting on top of a very large and tall wardrobe.

The old house was dark and cold, which did not bother the group at all. It was about evening, and the sun showed signs descending. Clinton stared up at Zachariah. Clinton wore a small, black, thermal, long sleeve shirt with dark gray jeans and black casual shoes; he had short, dark blonde hair with green eyes and was about 6 feet tall. Zachariah looked back down at his friend. Zachariah wore a small gray t-shirt, which was covered by a black jacket: he also wore black jeans and black casual shoes. He had combed-back, black hair with gray eyes and was also about 6 feet tall.

"Well, we can't stay here." Clinton said.

"Of course, not. We'll think of something. " Zachariah said.

"You boys need to relax." A voice said from the staircase. They turned around and saw Jessamine Shaw walking down the staircase. She had tight, black, denim pants on with dark purple/black checkered, button-up blouse. She was African-American with straight hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry do you have any marvelous revelations?" Clinton asked sarcastically.

"Not at the moment, Clint. But I do know that we need to stay calm." Jessamine said.

"Well we can't go back to Miss Pearl." Zachariah said.

"With good reason…" Jessamine said. "Frederick and the others captured Stefan Salvatore and tortured him, completely disobeying Pearl. We were supposed keep peace with the Salvatore brothers. Now they got themselves killed because of it."

"The Salvatore brothers are the reason we were stuck in that tomb for 150 years in the first place. We can't blame Frederick for wanting revenge." Clinton said.

"Point is we have to rely on ourselves now." Jessamine said.

"Yeah sure." Clinton mumbled.

"Zach, where's your sister? I'm hungry." Jessamine said.

Zachariah jumped off of the wardrobe and landing on the floor, "She said she would be here before sunset."

At that moment they all felt something moving towards them. "Speak of the devil." Clinton said.

Suddenly the doors opened up quickly as a black-haired girl flashed into the house unnaturally fast. The doors then quickly closed behind her. The girl wore a dark denim jacket with black pants. Her eyes were gray just like her brother's. She held a brown paper bag in her arm. "Agnes…finally" Zachariah grinned.

Agnes Thomson rolled her eyes. "What took you so long?" Clinton said.

"I'm sorry that raiding the hospital's blood bank wasn't faster." She said with an attitude. "We're used to Anna getting it for all of us. Now we're on our own."

Agnes walked out of the foyer and into the dusty kitchen. She laid the brown bag on an old kitchen table. As the others began to walk into the kitchen, she started pulling out the plastic pouches of blood. "Do you guys remember how to use that thing?" Agnes asked pointing to the white, microwave that Clinton had "borrowed" from small appliance store.

"It works the same as one at Miss Pearl's." Jessamine said walking over to microwave. "Just put the blood in here and close it. Then push how long you would it to warm up. So we put in 1 minute and 30 seconds and when it rings, that means it's done."

"You just think you're so smart." Agnes joked as she began to follow her directions.

"That's because she is." Zachariah smiled as Jessamine came up to him and slowly hugged him.

Agnes pushed the start button on the microwave and it began to light up. "Well…" Agnes said turning around. "Have you guys thought about what we're going to do?"

"I think we should leave. Mystic Falls, I mean." Zachariah said.

"But we've lived here all our lives." Clinton said.

"I know but we have countless lifetimes to come back. I just think the best thing to do now is to get away from all of the problems before we end up like Frederick." Zachariah said. "I heard that Charlie was recruiting everyone for an all out massacre on the town's annual "Founders Day"

"That doesn't sound half bad…" Clinton said. The group stared at him. "Joking…"

"So where exactly are we going?" Jessamine asked still close to Zachariah.

"We should go to a big city." Agnes said taking the blood out of the microwave.

"New York City?" Clinton asked.

"Why not?" Agnes shrugged.

"What exactly are we going to do in New York City?" Jessamine asked.

"Maybe talk to some of the soldiers…" Agnes grinned.

"Agnes, the war ended 150 years ago…. I highly doubt that there are Union soldiers still there." Zachariah said.

"You never know, I mean we're still here." She said smiling.

"Well, until we make a final, practical decision we'll stay here." Zachariah said grabbing one of the warm blood pouches and heading into the foyer.

"Where are you going?" Jessamine asked.

"Out, I'll be back soon." Zachariah said opening the door and closing it behind me.

"I don't understand him. The boy can go out in the daylight but chooses to leave only at night." Clinton shook his head.

"That's my brother." Agnes winked grabbing on to Clinton's waist. Jessamine rolled her eyes in amusement and walked back into the kitchen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zachariah finished drinking all of the blood out of the plastic pouch. He let it slither down his throat. The blood tasted right, but not as correct as it is from an actual person. Zachariah began to run and started to flash through the woods that the house was located in. He sped past the trees and bushes. He smelt animals as he sped past them. Zachariah finally stopped and looked around.

The wooded area was full of mist. It actually brought memories back to Zachariah from before…. before 1864…. he shook his head and began to walk straight. Zachariah had become somewhat of the leader of his small group of friends. Agnes, his fraternal twin sister was the one who seemed to put him on a pedestal above the others. His best friend Clinton, could be hard headed but loyal. And his beloved, Jessamine who always stood by his side.

As some of the mist cleared, Zachariah looked and saw a small house. That house was a home to him and his friends for a short time before they left a little more than a week before. Zachariah moved towards the house and eventually came to the front door. He looked at the doorbell. When you pushed that button it made a noise that alerted the person in the home that someone was outside. He pushed it and waited.

Suddenly the door opened and a girl about his age appeared in the entrance. "Zach…" the girl said.

"Anna…" Zachariah said.

"Um…what are you doing here?" Anna, the daughter of Pearl asked, looking around.

"I'm alone…and don't worry I will be gone soon." Zachariah said.

"Zach… you didn't have to leave. Clint, Jess or your sister either."

"I know but I think it was the best thing to do." He said.

"Do you want to come in?" Anna asked.

"I've already been invited in…but I'll come in." Zachariah said walking past her into the house.

Anna closed the door behind her. "So…what is the problem."

"No, problem really. They've decided to leave, Mystic Falls as well." Zach said.

"That's good." Anna said.

"You can still go with us." Zach said.

"No, thank you…I need to stay here with my mother." She said.

"And that Gilbert boy." He said grinning.

"Shut up! My mother could come home anytime." Anna said. "So where are you going."

"I was hoping you would tell me." Zach said.

"You're talking about the rings." Anna said.

"Yes."

Anna looked around hesitantly. "What?" Zach asked.

"I don't think you should go looking for them."

"You told me that Katherine stashed them somewhere."

"Yes, but with witches! And if they still have them, you wouldn't have a chance getting them back."

"Please Anna…"

"The last I saw Katherine was in Chicago…" Anna said.

"When?"

"About 30 years ago. In 1983." Anna said. "She told me about the rings, and that she left it with some descendants of a witch she knew."

"Emily?" Zach asked.

"No…someone else." Anna said. "The rings are supposedly somewhere north of Chicago."

Anna began to walk into one of the hallways of the house. She bent down to the floor and pulled up one of the floorboards. She pulled out a small book. "It's an Chicago atlas." She said handing it to Zachariah. "The page labeled 34 is a map of Chicago and the Chicago area. I circled and wrote some ways to get to the area."

"Thank you, Anna." He said.

The two began to hug each other quietly. "Zach, you and your sister already have rings. I understand why you want to get Clint and Jess ones but I know there's more to this." Anna said letting go of him. "What are you real motives?"

"Justice." Zachariah said as he opened the door and began to walk out.

"If this is about, who I think this is about, you need to stop!" Anna said as Zach flashed off into the woods.

"Bye Zach." She whispered to herself as she closed the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zachariah opened the door to the large abandoned house. He looked up and saw Agnes sitting on an old couch that was in the foyer. "You're back." She said.

"Yes." Zachariah said slowly walking to the couch and sitting next to her.

"We're did you go?" She asked.

"I just had to get out of the house for a moment." Zachariah said. "And I finally made a good decision."

"What?" Agnes asked.

"Clint! Jess!" Zach called out.

Suddenly Clint flashed down the stairs next to Zach. "I was waiting for you." Clint said.

Jessamine came out of the kitchen still licking on her blood bag. "What is it?" she asked.

"I've decided on where we should go." Zachariah said.

"You've decided?" Clinton asked with a smirk.

"I thought of a good idea that would benefit all of us." Zachariah said.

"What?" Agnes asked.

"We should go to Chicago…well a town near Chicago to be specific." Zachariah said.

"Chicago?" Jessamine asked.

"Yah it became a city in the state of Illinois only a few decades before we were turned. But its one of the biggest cities in America now." Zach said.

"And why…are we going?" Clint asked.

"I have reason to believe that there are rings there." Zach said.

"Rings?" Clint asked.

"Special rings…like the ones Agnes and I have." Zach said.

"You mean, me and Clint can go out in the sun?" Jess asked.

"If we find them…yes." Zach said standing up.

Agnes stood up also and looked at him. "How do you know that their there."

"Anna told me after we came out of the tomb." Zachariah said.

"Then why are we just hearing about this now?" Clint asked.

"Because I am just figuring that it's our best solution…" Zachariah said.

"Then we'll do it." Agnes said.

"Yes." Jess said with a smile.

Clint shrugged. "Sure."

"We are going to Chicago." Zachariah grinned avoiding eye contact with the others.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Review! Please tell me how you like this story.


End file.
